The present invention relates to cover structures for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, and particularly to cover structures having outer metallic shells and inner plastic mounting frames.
At present, most portable electronic devices such as mobile phones have covers that are either made entirely of metal or made entirely of plastic material. When the cover is made entirely of metal, the cost is relatively high and the portable electronic device is rendered unduly heavy. In addition, mounting of electronic components on a printed circuit board of the electronic device to the cover is problematic. When the cover is made entirely of plastic, an outer surface of the cover is easily scratched. This detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the electronic device. Furthermore, the cover does not provide good protection against electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Therefore, an improved cover structure for a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a light cover structure of a portable electronic device adapted for fastening a printed circuit board (PCB) to the cover structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light cover structure which resists surface- scratching.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light cover structure which can provide good protection against electromagnetic interference (EMI).
A cover structure for a portable electronic device in accordance with the present invention comprises a metallic shell and a plastic mounting frame secured to the shell. The shell has a skirting panel and a bottom panel, which cooperatively define a space for receiving the mounting frame. The frame comprises a U-shaped part and an arcuate part which are respectively dimensioned to closely fit onto corresponding end portions of the shell. Each of the U-shaped and arcuate parts comprises at least one threaded post adapted for engaging with a corresponding fastening member, in order to fasten a PCB of the portable electronic device to the cover structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: